PEANUTS HIGH: Season 1 Episode 2-Heather's Big Break
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Heather preforms a backflip that lands her in the hospital with a fractured back; Charlie Brown tries out for the football team; Snoopy becomes a father and Rerun falls in love with one of the puppies.


_**PEANUTS HIGH**_

_**SEASON 1, EPISODE 2**_

_**HEATHER'S BIG BREAK**_

* * *

_**Lucy (voice over):**__** Last time on PEANUTS HIGH…**_

_"Go team!" Heather smiled. It was Saturday and they were preparing their cheer for the big football game on Monday. "Frieda, Marcie; watch this!" she exclaimed, preforming a backflip but instead landing on the ground abruptly with a snapping sound._

_"Frieda, call 911." Marcie exclaimed, running towards Heather as Frieda pulled out her cellphone. "Heather, do you hear me? It's me, Marcie."_

_Heather's eyes slowly opened to see her bespectacled friend looking at her in fear. "Marcie…" the redhead weakly began._

_"What is it?"_

_"I can't feel my legs."_

_"WHAT?" the curly haired and bespectacled cheerleaders gasped._

* * *

_Peanuts High_

_A brand new year_

_Full o'_

_Happiness and cheer_

_Peanuts High_

_Come on_

_Charles Brown_

_The bell just rang_

_So don't slow down_

_More surprises_

_Lots of fun_

_When you're with the gang_

_It's never dull_

_Dogs and birdies_

_Lots of joy_

_The perfect time_

_For every girl_

_And boy_

_Peanuts High!_

* * *

Peggy Jean sighed as she held Heather's hand tightly. Frieda trembled as she puffed her naturally curly pigtails. Mrs. Wold sat in the chair to the left of her daughter anxiously. The doctor gave a sad sigh as he walked towards the three teens.

"How is she, doc?" Mrs. Wold wondered.

"Ma'am, we have some good news and some bad news. What do you want to hear first?" the doctor asked.

"The good news." Peggy Jean and Frieda answered.

"She will be out of here in a few days; now for the bad news: Mrs. Wold, we need to make some changes to Heather's lifestyle though…does she do any lower body activities?"

"Well, Heather has been dancing since she was able to walk and she has been a cheerleader for two weeks…she also figure skates in the winter. Why're you asking this, doc? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?!" shouted Mrs. Wold.

"She severely damaged her spine, ma'am. She's very lucky though; if she broke anymore vertebras, she could've been a quadriplegic." The doctor explained, handing Mrs. Wold Heather's X-ray.

"Does this mean-" Frieda gulped.

"She's paralyzed from the waist down."

"My baby!" Mrs. Wold exclaimed.

"This can't be…" Peggy Jean told herself as Heather awoke.

"Peg?" a confused Heather asked. "Why's everyone so upset?"

"We can operate on her, Mrs. Wold, but we can't guarantee she'll be able to stand, moreover walk." The doctor explained.

Frieda sighed as she looked over at Heather, the once peppiest cheerleader the coach was teaching, now resting in a hospital bed. Of course there was the chance that the operation could save Heather from a lifetime in a wheelchair and envy of limited mobility, but it was a 50/50 chance.

* * *

"Where's Chuck going?" Peppermint Patty realized as she looked up from her phone.

"Didn't you hear?" asked Linus. "Charlie Brown's trying out for the football team."

Marcie sighed. "He's got a competition coming up. Franklin, Schroeder, Thibault and Shermy are also trying out for the team. Why aren't you trying out, Sir?"

"I try out every year, Marcie. My dad says I should try some new activities. And stop calling me 'Sir'." Responded Peppermint Patty. "And you're right, Marce: Chuck DOES have a competition to get on the team."

"I hope he gets on." Linus smiled before hearing Patty's phone go off.

"Oh good grief." The tomboy sighed as she turned on the speakerphone option of her phone. "Who's calling?" she asked.

"Patty, it's Frieda." Frieda anxiously explained.

"So Heather's X-ray result came back? Is she gonna be alright?"

"The doctors will have to operate on her." Patty immediately regretted turning on the speakerphone option.

"What?!" Patty, Linus and Marcie asked in unison.

"It's so they can save her spine." Frieda explained. "We'll call back when we get more details." She added before hanging up, a tweaking mess.

"Sir, there're seven words I want to say right now; but I can't." Marcie clarified.

"At a time like this, I don't blame you, Marcie." Peppermint Patty sighed.

"What do you expect? She's a Carlin." Lucy joked, walking past the teens.

"If she says that one more time, I'm changing my last name." Patty heard her best friend huff.

Linus sighed, noticing Tara walk towards them anxiously. "How's Heather?" she asked, sitting beside him.

"She's gonna need an operation, Tara." Linus explained.

"Yeah." Marcie sighed.

"Bummer..." Tara realized. "Is she gonna be fine?"

"We hope so." Peppermint Patty expressed.

"Yeah...I'll be praying for her quick recovery."

"Good idea." Marcie realized, looking up at the sky. "Sure is a nice day out..."

"Yeah..." Linus sighed, suckling his thumb.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Charlie Brown called out.

"Come in, Charlie. Dinner's on the table." Mrs. Brown exclaimed, only for him to find a bowl of dogfood majestically sitting on the table.

"Of course..."

Walking to Snoopy's doghouse, Charlie Brown heard Rerun from inside said doghouse. "You can do it, Fifi! Do your breathing! Do your breathing!" the youngest Van Pelt explained. "It's almost there...I see the head!"

All Charlie Brown could do was roll his eyes in disbelief.

"10TH PUPPY IN THE LITTER! Congratulations, you two!"

"Mom..." Charlie Brown began.

"What is it?" Mrs. Brown wondered.

"Snoopy has puppies."

Instantly, a dish broke.

"He has WHAT?!" Sally asked from the living room, munching on potato chips as Little Chadd was playing with some of his sister's Barbie dolls.

"Puppies." repeated Charlie Brown.

"Puppies?!" Sally gulped.

"I love puppies." the five-year-old boy smiled.

"I'm serious, you two. 10 puppies!" Charlie Brown groaned.

"We better find them homes, Big Brother." suggested Sally.

"Can we keep them?" Little Chadd asked.

"NO!" Sally and Charlie argued.

"I better call up my Sweet Babboo to tell him the news." smiled Sally.

"I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!" protested Linus from the backyard.

"See? Puppies." smiled Rerun as he held one of the puppies in his arms. "Can we keep them?"

"No. Dogs. Allowed." Lucy protested.

"I'm 11 in March, Lucy! I can handle a puppy." the youngest Van Pelt reminded.

"It better not be a skinny puppy though..."

"It won't." groaned Rerun as he crawled in the doghouse to see Fifi nursing the other nine beagle-poodle puppies. "Hi there." he smiled. "My name is Rerun, can I PLEASE keep a puppy? I'll take good care of him."

Fifi looked at Snoopy, who nodded his head. _"He's old enough."_ suggested Snoopy.

"Thank you!" Rerun smiled as he looked at the puppy in his hands-a pink newborn pup that would eventually become a brown spotted, white furred beagle. "I'll call him Skipper." he suggested.

"What about his brothers and sisters?" asked Lucy. "We can't adopt them too."

"I know..." sighed Rerun. "I wonder what we can do..."

* * *

"Now this is gonna be fun." Thibault smirked, cracking his knuckles. "No freckled idiot or blind bully to ruin this moment."

"Charlie Brown's trying out." reminded Shermy. "Not to brag, but I'm THE BEST at football-of course I'M getting on the team. I'm probably coach's FAVORITE."

"As if..." groaned Pigpen from the sidelines.

"May the best boy win." suggested Franklin-not wanting to pick fights.

"If-by any chance-I don't get on the team this year, coach is gonna be SORRY." Shermy bloated.

"Here comes Charlie Brown." Schroeder called out. "Hey CB, over here, dude!"

"Coming." Charlie Brown replied.

"Brown?! Drat!" Thibault growled.

"Weren't expecting me, huh?" the round headed teen asked.

"You're just a wannabee." snooted Thibault, kicking dirt on the taller boy's shoes.

"Hey!" Peppermint Patty called out from the sidelines as well. "He's kicking dirt on Chuck's shoes." she stated.

"If Thibault harms Charles, I'm gonna beat the daylights out of that pompous blockhead." suggested Marcie.

"Don't..." Frieda groaned. "An older boy told me that he lifts weights."

The first even was kicking-Shermy was in first place, then Franklin, Charlie Brown, Thibault and Schroeder.

"C-H-U-C-K!" Peppermint Patty called out, grabbing some pompoms and cheering.

"Sir, you're making a scene..." Marcie groaned.

Passing was next. Once again, Shermy was in first place, then Schroeder, Franklin, Thibault and Charlie Brown.

"Charlie Brown's falling behind." gulped Frieda.

"This ain't good." Pigpen realized.

"He needs extra support, Sir." the bespectacled cheerleader suggested.

"Like what?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Gimme a C! Gimme an H! Gimme an A! Gimme a R-L-E-S! Whatta ya got? CHARLES! GO CHARLES!"

"Marcie, that's the dumbest cheer ever..."

Running was the next event-Charlie Brown oddly came out in first, then Franklin, Schroeder, Thibault and Shermy.

"I'm NEVER in last place!" reminded Shermy. "The system's flawed!"

"Want us to run over the footage?" Peppermint Patty argued.

"NO!"

"I thought so."

The final event was catching. Charlie came out on top again, then Franklin, Schroeder, Thibault and Shermy again.

"SOMEONE TWEAKED THE SYSTEM!" screamed Shermy.

"I never even liked football." snooted Thibault.

"Then leave." Franklin suggested.

"We will." the shorter boy muttered something under his breath that no one caught though.

The next day, at lunch hour, in came the results. "I got in!" Franklin exclaimed to Schroeder, Tara and Linus.

"Great!" cheered Tara. "We NEVER doubted it."

"What about Chuck?" gulped Peppermint Patty.

"He got an important role too." Franklin reminded as Charlie Brown walked towards them, dressed as the school's mascot-a dragon.

"Go team..." groaned Charlie Brown.

"What the-" asked Linus.

"I'm the MASCOT...again."

"We noticed, Charlie."

"You look cute-no one will know it's you." Tara smiled.

"That's the problem. My own little brother doesn't recognize me." argued Charlie Brown.

* * *

"Mom, can we get a dog?" asked Rerun at supper that night.

"A DOG?!" Mr. and Mrs. Van Pelt gasped.

"Remember Spike?" questioned Mrs. Van Pelt.

"I'm ten-years-old!" protested Rerun. "Lots of ten-year-olds have dogs! I'm the only one in my class that has a fussbudget sister, an OLDER brother that has a blanket for security but NO PETS!"

"We'll think about it." Mr. Van Pelt shrugged. "Besides, the Spike fiasco WAS five years ago."

"Half of my life." the youngest Van Pelt smirked.

"A dog is a dumb idea." Lucy groaned, poking at her chicken. "I thought we were having steak."

"Then you pay for it." snarked Linus.

"LINUS!"

"I'm serious..."

"That's what bothers me..."

Giggling, Rerun grabbed the pepper and sprayed it on his chicken. "So?" he asked.

"We'll THINK about a dog..." Mrs. Van Pelt smiled as Rerun squealed.

* * *

"Peggy, I'm worried." Heather trembled as Peggy Jean dropped off the homework and notes her friend missed. "Aren't you worried too?"

Peggy sighed. "I sure am, Heather." she confessed.

"I want to walk."

"I know you do-I'll be there every step of the way-no pun intended."

"Very funny."

"Thanks."

"The operation's tomorrow-I'm scared."

"We're cheering for the best for our favorite redhead cheerleader."

* * *

Peppermint Patty smiled as she and Marcie sat on the former's bed-board games and chip bags were scattered all over the place, Patty's pillow was stained with diet soda and apple juice stains and chip crumbs were scattered on the bed. "Best girls night ever!" declared Marcie.

"Yeah, Marce." Peppermint Patty agreed. "Ready?"

"As a heartbeat."

"1, 2, 3, 4-I declare a thumb war!" the two chanted in unison before a knock at the door caught their attention.

"Please tell me it's NOT Snoopy." Marcie grumbled.

"Nope; pizza's here!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed, jumping off the bed.

"Pizza?"

"You CAN'T have a girls night WITHOUT pizza."

"Touchée, Sir. Very touchée."

"Thank you, Marcie. C'mon, pizza's warm. Grab the sodas and meet me in my room."

"Okay, Sir. Diet or normal?"

"I'll take a diet soda."

"Normal soda for me then."

"Okay. Don't get any soda on the bed though."

"I won't."

"And don't wake the twins either."

"I promise not to."

The two girls smiled as they began talking on the bed again, drinking soda and eating pizza while jamming out to music.

_She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style._  
_ And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind._  
_ Nothing in this world could ever bring them down._  
_ Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background._  
_ And she says,_

_ "I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_ 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._  
_ I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids. "_

_ He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue._  
_ Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through._  
_ They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going._  
_ In the fast lane, living life without knowing._  
_ And he says,_

_ "I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_ 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._  
_ I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._  
_ I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_ 'Cause all the cool kids they seem to get it._  
_ I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids. "_

_ And they said,_  
_ "I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_ 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._  
_ I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._  
_ I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_ 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._  
_ I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._  
_ "I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_ 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it._  
_ I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids. _

"Have you heard from Peggy?" asked Peppermint Patty with a gulp.

"Not since we found out that Heather needs an operation." replied Marcie. "I'm worried."

"I'm worried too, Marcie."

"Want a cuddle?"

"Says Miss You're-Invading-My-Space...bring it in, sister!" Peppermint Patty smiled, hugging Marcie firmly.

"You DO give good hugs, Sir." Marcie purred.

"I know, I know."

Marcie smiled before her phone buzzed. "What's going on?" she gulped, realizing Frieda was calling.

"And why the Crazy Frog ringtone?" facepalmed Peppermint Patty.

"Shut it..." Marcie gritted her teeth as she began talking with Frieda. "What's shaking?"

"It's Heather. Peggy just called." Frieda explained.

"What'd she say?"

"She said Heather's going in for surgery tomorrow morning."

"That's horrible, Frieda!"

"I know!"

"Why'd you call though?"

"Peggy wanted to know if you have anything good for Heather to read."

"Frieda, the front door is unlocked. I have a few Spider Person comic books in my room."

"Got it. Thanks."

"See you later."

"Good. See you around too."

Frieda smiled as she hung up her phone.

Peppermint Patty groaned. "Marcie...the ringtone?"

"If someone calls when I fall asleep, it wakes me up in a heartbeat." replied Marcie.

"Oh good grief..."

"So, Sir. Any plans for Halloween?"

"I'm going out as the devil this year!"

"So cute."

"Have you chosen a costume yet?"

"Sure have, Sir."

"What's it gonna be? Please don't say the Grim Reaper again...remember last year?"

"Yeah. I sure scared Charles' little brother."

"Chadd was four and you DID go overboard with the bone details."

"I know, Sir. I think I've got a good costume idea THIS YEAR."

"Since this is gonna be the twins' first time at a Halloween party, it better not scare them."

"It won't Sir. I think I'll go out as Alice from Wonderland or Tinkerbell from Peter Pan..."

"Pick a costume."

"I've got a month to choose, Sir."

"Yeah."

"I GOT IT!"

"Shh! The babies are sleeping."

"Whoops...sorry, Sir."

"It's fine."

"Should I go out as Harley Quinn?"

"Suicide Squad is horrible."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Do you know any good music?"

"Define 'good music'..."

"Is that a no?"

"Do pigs fly?"

"Guess not."

"You said it."

Later that night, the two girls were asleep on Patty's bed.

"Girls?" Mr. Reichardt asked before spotting them both passed out on the bed. "Goodnight, you two." he smiled.

* * *

The next morning, the girls were walking to school together-Peppermint Patty was chatting about football as Frieda and Marcie payed attention to what she was saying. Peggy Jean had reluctantly come to school due to being a school girl. "I should be there for Heather." protested Peggy.

"You can be there for her after school." promised Peppermint Patty.

"No!" shouted Peggy Jean.

"Relax, she'll be fine." Marcie comforted.

"No! I have to be there for her!"

"Good grief." Peppermint Patty groaned.

"You said it, Sir. Heather's a tough girl despite her feminine nature-she'll pull through and when she does, she'll be back on her feet and cheerleading again like nothing happened. Relax, Pegs, everything's gonna be fine. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." reassured Marcie.

"Those promises NEVER work." protested Peggy Jean as they walked into school and made their ways to their lockers.

"She's right." Marcie shrugged before gulping. "Drat..."

"~_Marcie forgot her locker combination_~." mocked Violet from a few lockers across.

"Shut up, Violet."

"What's wrong?" Tara asked.

"My locker combination-" Marcie explained.

"20-7-5." replied Tara. "It's written on your arm."

"Whoops."

"We all forget these things."

"Thanks."

"No problem, Marcie. See you in third period."

"Same."

"Also, you like B.H 90210?"

"How'd you know?"

"Your shirt?"

"I liked it because of the colors."

"That's what they all say."

* * *

Peggy Jean sighed as she drew in her journal. She drew a picture of her and Heather as she pulled out a locket. It was of the two of them in the fifth grade-when they first met and became friends. They shared similarities like liking the same teen dramas, panda bears, dancing, being goofballs and knowing Charlie Brown. Soon, they became inseparable-up until Heather's incident. Smiling, Peggy Jean wrote in big blue letters that she wished Heather a speedy recovery and many well wishes.

"Whatcha drawing?" Molley Volley asked.

"A picture." Peggy Jean blankly replied.

"Oh...that Heather you're drawing?" the chubby teen asked.

"Yeah."

"Tell her Crybaby Boobie and I wish her a fast recovery."

"I will." Peggy smiled, holding back laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You said 'boobie'."

"IT'S NOT FUN TO MAKE FUN OF SOMEONE'S NAME!" cried Crybaby Boobie.

"After school, I'm gonna show this to Heather. She'll love it." Peggy told Molley.

"She sure will." smiled Molley.

* * *

Peggy Jean gulped as she walked to Heather's hospital room, card in hand. Frieda, Marcie, Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown were with her. "Thanks for coming, guys." she smiled anxiously.

"No problem." Peppermint Patty replied.

"Yeah, we're glad to accompany you." added Marcie.

"Thanks, you four. I need all the encouragement I can get." Peggy sighed.

"I called Leland to tell him I'll be home late-he doesn't mind." Frieda reassured.

"Good." Marcie smiled.

When a doctor walked towards the team, Peggy introduced themselves as the Heather Wold party. "One at a time, you guys." the doctor instructed as a World Famous Surgeon walked by.

"Why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?" questioned Charlie Brown.

"He's your pooch, Chuck." shrugged Peppermint Patty.

"Yup." Marcie added. "I got some goldfish of my own."

"Lucky." Charlie Brown groaned.

"And I have Faron." Frieda sighed. "He sure is a sickly cat though."

"Guys?" Peggy tapped her foot. "I'LL go in FIRST, then Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Frieda and Charlie Brown."

"I'm always last..." sighed Charlie Brown.

Peggy Jean smiled as she walked in, placing the card on the nightstand. "How're you feeling?" she asked.

"Peg, a word?" whimpered Heather, looking down at her legs.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

_**(PEANUTS HIGH**_  
_**Season 1, Episode 2: Heather's Big Break**_  
_**Fan Series by Amy B-K (LivingOnLaughs)**_  
_**PEANUTS Characters: © Charles M Schulz and his family**_  
_**Tamara Lola Everts and Chadd Brown: © LivingOnLaughs **_  
_**Cool Kids: © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc, Round Hill Music Big Loud Songs, Reach Music Publishing)**_


End file.
